


Inside the Pastry Box...

by CryingKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bitty Readers, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty Readers, Drabble, Emotionless Character(s), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I literally do not know the difference I am sorry, I need to be stopped, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kitten isn't afraid of spiders, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Other, Self Insert Character(s), Valiance is a little shit, not really tho, other people's ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: A creature and another are locked inside of a flimsy box that smells of sprinkles and frosting.Well, not really 'locked', but somebody is carrying the box with their thumbs over the sides so it wouldn't easily be opened, especially from the inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/gifts).



The small creature sighed softly, body twitching as the electric shocks finally left their body slowly yet surely.

 

Their knees were held to their chest, far too big for such a small box, even tall for a Bitty. They glared through the plastic 'window' cover of the box every now and again, pure white eyes just daring to be stared into and challenged.

 

Their current form was in the shape of an anthropomorphic feline, fur as black as the shadows they resided in, with glowing, empty white eyes.

 

They let out a small 'murp' when they noticed movement, having forgotten of the tarantula residing in the box with them. They smiled softly, scooting closer.

 

At least Biggy was there with them. Er... Valiance.

 

_What a dumb name for a spider. Biggy is cuter._ they thought, snorting softly as the tarantula groomed them again, body rather flat against the shallow box.

 

They ran a palm over the spider's cephalothorax, admiring the scratchy 'fur' and the tough exterior of his skeleton. They continued to distract themself with him, eyes having finally adjusted to the darkness. They let their free hand - _paw?_ \- roam under his body, tugging him into their lap.

 

He was a good portion wider and generally bigger than them, but it was like holding a baby, with just enough weight to be a bit of a workout to move.

 

The rhythmic swaying of the box that came from the guard's steps slowly ended up becoming a trance as they purred softly, eyes sliding shut. 

 

They fell asleep soon after, arms curled around the top half of the giant spider while they had rather sweet dreams, such a sharp contrast from what their 'owner' had done prior and made them feel.

 

A soft, sweet sleep, surrounded by the comfort of what most others see as a murder machine...


End file.
